<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motel by Lightning_Blue93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013804">Motel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93'>Lightning_Blue93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel's dom!eyebrow, M/M, SPNStayAtHome, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW has to stop for the night, but there are only 2 rooms available. But since Cas doesn't sleep this shouldn't be a problem. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean knew it was a bad idea to stop at this small motel, but he was exhausted and short of microsleep and he sure as hell won’t let Sam drive his Baby. Last time he almost backed into a boulder. So now they were standing at the front desk, bags in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I have only 2 single rooms available. You’ll have to share I’m afraid.” the clerk told them and looked very apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m an angel, I don’t sleep. I can just watch over you while you rest again, Dean.” Cas turned his head to the addressed, who shot daggers at him with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them noticed the amused smile Sam had on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’ll take one of the keys, then,” he said, grabbed the key and was out of the door before Cas and Dean were done staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have to fill out the forms, darlings," the clerk said, now smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you can’t just run around, telling everyone you’re an angel. And don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention watching over me while I sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of Sam. Dude’s either scared for life or thinks this is a regular occurrence,” Dean scolds while unpacking the few belongings he’ll need for this stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a regular occurrence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m neither fucking, nor kidding you, although I wouldn’t be averse to either of those activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up, searching for the slightest hint of joke on the face of his best friend, but as always, Cas’ face was straight as an arrow. Whereas the guy apparently wasn’t quite as straight as Dean always thought he was. It wasn’t just surprising as it should be. After all, he once said he was indifferent to sexual orientation. But still Dean always deemed him as straight, since the only experience he knew of had been with a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Did I say something to upset you? If you feel uncomfortable around me after what I just said, I could go and ask Sam if I can spend the night on his couch.” Cas stood up and was halfway to the door before Dean found the ability to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He sounded like a toad with a sore throat so he cleared the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, wait. What did you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought my sentence was rather clear. I would mind neither fucking you, nor kidding you. Although I do think the former would be a little more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what have you done to my stick-in-the-ass angel best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing and I am right here.” Cas moved again. Now towards Dean. And right into his personal space. Nothing new here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean contemplated retreating, but he was weirdly curious about what Cas was up to. He had never seen him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think everything I did for you was just altruism? That I did all of it just to make you feel better? I did have some deeper cause for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, Dean, that doesn’t suit you. If you really still haven’t noticed that I’m in love with you, so help you god, I’ll get furious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s so help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> god…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean couldn’t continue his sentence, since his mouth and tongue were now occupied with kissing. Some pretty hard kissing. Cas wasn’t lying, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little angry. And it was HOT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed the sides of Cas dress-shirt and pulled him back with him towards the bed, where they both fell on with a faint ‘thump.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas had incredibly sneaky hands and Dean’s belt was open before he even noticed Cas was trying to strip him. But he gladly returned the favor and let that ill-fitting trench coat slip from Cas’ shoulders and onto the floor. The dress shirt was next, and all those tiny buttons made him furious. He was just shy from simply ripping the shirt open and the buttons off, but he knew Cas didn’t have many shirts, so he kept this little fantasy to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the shirt was off he let Cas pull his own shirts from him and the first touch of skin on skin was earth-shattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both let out small moans while mapping the other’s body with their hands. Soon their hands slipped under waistbands and were searching for something more prominent to touch. Cas and his sneaky hands were once again the faster once and Dean all but cried when he wrapped those delicate fingers of his around his dick. He couldn’t help himself and bit Cas in the crook of his neck, which produced a deep growl in the depth of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees with one hard yank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took a sharp breath at the sudden coolness at his legs and between them. But the coolness was soon replaced by Cas mouth who swallowed the entire length of Dean’s cock in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was actually a cry that escaped Dean’s throat and he buried one hand in Cas’ already tousled hair and messed it up even more. He didn’t push his head down, he just needed the connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shortly let go of Dean’s dick to wet his fingers and when he swallowed him down again, he began carefully circling Dean’s hole which only generated porn-worthy sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first finger slipped in, he turned to whimpering and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets to stop himself from thrusting up. Cas was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wondered briefly where Cas learned all this, but then he remembered that, while he and Sam were sleeping, Cas was alone and awake with the TV and pay per view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t follow this trail of thought. More precisely he stopped thinking all together as his brain turned into a mushy pulp with every bop of Cas head. When did the bastard add two additional fingers into his ass. He felt comfortably stretched and just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas” he croaked, “Please, I-I need you. All of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, still with Dean’s dick in his mouth, the view was both adorable and abso-fucking-lutely hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small ‘smack’ Dean’s dick was free again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you need, Dean?” Cas asked him cocky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need - I want you. Inside of me. I need you to fuck me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was the raised eyebrow again and Dean almost came from the sole view of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within moments Cas was naked and Dean’s pants left his legs entirely. He spread them and felt only a little self-conscious about that, but that feeling quickly subsided as soon as Cas was lying in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took Cas’ head between his hands and pulled the guy in for another heated kiss. Cas used the distraction to align himself with Dean’s hole and with one sharp snap of his hips, he filled Dean to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and gripped hard at his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had imagined this at least a few times when he was drunk enough not to care, but reality was, for once, a lot better than his imagination could ever have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his orgasm build up in his spine, but when Cas hit his prostate with one very well angled thrust, he came with a loud cry that sounded eerily like Cas’ name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust a few times more and then Dean could feel the twitching of Cas cock when he came, just as hard as himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas slipped out of him and Dean felt a sudden burst of warmth from where Cas’ hand was resting on his stomach, And just like that the sticky mess on and inside of him was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice trick, Cas.” Dean mumbled already half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a loud ‘Ping!’ from his phone startled him awake again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, but bent down to his discarded jeans and fished the phone out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a text from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I will never, ever, for the love of God, take the room next door again. Good for you tho. T’was about damn time. Good Night.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the SPNStayAtHome Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>